tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Brennan
]] Regina Brennan (born Regina Maranzano 1980) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand. Regina is a Los Angeles police officer that operates out of the Wilshire area for the Los Angeles Police Department. Regina was ringed by Susie Kim in 2009 after learning about the Wand of Kronos. Biography Regina Maranzano was born in Orange County, California, the older of two children. When Regina was ten her father started drinking a lot, having grown to suspect that her younger sister Mercela Brennan wasn't actually his daughter despite a blood test proving she was. Soon after Regina's mother Lindsay Brennan left her father and he became abusive towards Mercela. Regina and Mercela ended up separated in the foster care system but when she turned eighteen Regina found Mercela and became her legal guardian, getting a trailer in Los Angeles. To help purge themselves of their father Regina and Mercela both legally changed their surname to Brennan. Regina had a difficult time raising Mercela, who was nine years her junior, while attending community college and working to become a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department, but her friends and trailer park neighbors helped out quite a bit. Regina ended up primarily working nights when she first became a police officer, sleeping while Mercela was at school. Regina did end up in a patrol car twice but both times she went back to going on foot, preferring walking the beat and being on her own. While she did get cited more than once by her superiors Regina did also pick up a couple of commendations. After Mercela graduated from high school and started attending Decker State College the sisters grew more distant, both hoping less time together would help push bad memories of their childhood away. Regina began walking the beat in the neighborhood of Tucker Holmes and ended up crossing his path more than once only to end up frozen by the Wand of Kronos, being in his first T&M Productions calendar. Regina also got three roommates after moving out of the trailer park she'd been living in and into an apartment: Patricia Alverez, Alyson Winters and Brooke Li. In early 2009 Regina was assigned Maria Lacayo as a partner and put back in a patrol car, Maria supposedly there to watch her, though they did become friends. After managing to miraculously foil a robbery in progress and seeing Tucker at the scene Regina realized he had a secret and began to watch him, then witnessing him use his wand to freeze someone. Confronting Tucker Regina decided to try and arrest him but was frozen, then ringed by Susie Kim and the Royal Momju Necklace with some help from Mercela, who Susie also controlled. Regina became far more accepting of Tucker and befriended him and Susie, Regina effectively their sleeper agent in the police force. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Lindsay Brennan, Mother * Mercela Brennan, Younger Sister Roommates * Patricia Alverez * Brooke Li * Alyson Winters Co-Workers * Maria Lacayo, Partner Friends * Tucker Holmes * Susie Kim Appearances * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand III: Last Minute Plans * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXI: Clockwork Revenge: Part III * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day Trivia * Regina is based on actress Claire Coffee, though ideally the look was envisioned as being a young Heather Locklear. * In her dubut in A Gift from Kronos Regina was the month of February in Tucker and Maggie's calender and portrayed Rosette from Chrono Crusade. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Los Angeles Police Department